1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination sofa, bed and table assembly and more particularly to a two-piece unit that defines a convertible sofa, bed and table apparatus that is designed for use in various compact areas having restricted space such as commonly found in mobile recreational vehicles, wherein the units are adapted to be movably repositioned so as to be selectively arranged to provide a configuration that would define at least one of the following furniture units: a sofa for seating, a bed for sleeping or a table for eating. Each unit is rotatably attached to an adjacent wall so that when the units are moved they can cooperate with each other to define a different mode of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable arrangements for comfortably seating, sleeping and eating when using or living in a recreational vehicle, small mobile home or a boat. Due to the restricted size and design of most recreational vehicles, the interior area thereof is very limited in space. Thus, each vehicle requires special arrangements to provide suitable cooking, eating and sleeping accommodations for those who use such recreational-type vehicles.
There are many and varied types of dining and sleeping facilities that are presently being used in recreational vehicles and the like which provide very limited facility space. Generally, such combination facility units include many parts that must be rearranged or removed and/or stored when not required to define a particular mode of operation or use. Several of the known apparatuses comprise many of the same components that are designed with different configurations or sizes to meet a given restrictive space within a particular vehicle.
As an example, one such unit having many individual components that must be arranged by connecting and/or disconnecting to form a suitable bed or dining facility is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,272 issued to L. L. Low. This particular invention defines convertible dining and sleeping facilities for vehicles that includes several separate movable components. This apparatus features a dining table, which is flanked by benches fixed in place at all times, and the seat portions of the benches are adapted to be swung onto the table top to form an upper bed, the bench cushions of which make up the complete mattress of the bed.
In the following list of U.S. Patents there are shown various arrangements and combinations of sofa, table and bed apparatuses, as well as other devices in the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 502,579 issued to D. W. Palmer;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,891 issued to O. Mehr et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,174 issued to M. R. Harrison;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,485 issued to W. J. Hall;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,277 issued to J. Sproule;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,977 issued to J. Maguire.